


Shameless

by Kisumeleon



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Basically just my oc bee once again enjoying her life, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, F/M, Mephisto and bee can't hold back, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, School Uniforms, Self-Indulgent, Teacher/Student Roleplay, all these men in her life, she loves sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisumeleon/pseuds/Kisumeleon
Summary: Not much plot besides Bee dressing up in an old school uniform that's too small for her now and Mephisto getting a kick out of it. Touching leads to fucking.Also she loves cock so I mean why not.Enjoy :)





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Like always my writing is self indulgent. If you enjoy it then I'm glad!  
Thoughts always appreciated! <3  
Oh also I'm not used to writing nsfw so sorry if it doesn't make sense haha

_There's just inches in between us and I want you to give in._  
_There is tension in between us and I just want to give in._

* * *

It was a silly idea to try on her old school uniform but she was bored. It was mid day and classes were still in session and Bee was stuck in her office doing anything possible to keep herself from dying of boredom. 

Usually she'd be following Mephisto around watching him do as he pleased. Messing around with students and teachers alike. Always leaving them confused. 

Mephisto always seemed to know a thing or two more than everyone else and Bee found it entertaining. 

She knew he wasn't human once she started to realize he didn't age as she did and that just made him more interesting to her. Especially since Bee usually didn't have much to do whenever her students were in their _normal _classes. She wouldn't be teaching any one until later. 

So here she was in her office spinning around in her old uniform. The skirt being way too short that you'd think her butt cheeks would pop out any second and say hello. Her shirt too tight around the chest area and a bit too short that she kept trying to pull it down to cover her tummy and hips. At least she was still wearing her tights to keep her booty from being on full display. 

"Well, I guess it's a cute slutty look. Not bad." She said as she sat up on top of her desk with her phone's front camera opened up for her to look at herself better with no mirror around. 

"Might as well take some selfies to laugh at later." 

She took plenty and decided to send one to her dear old boss. With a cheeky grin she opened up her contacts and clicked on Mephisto's contact information. 

She watched as the text went from being delivered to messege opened. Mephisto seemed to start typing before stopping and going silent. 

Bee frowned. "I thought he'd reply with something gross. Perhaps he's busy." 

She didn't expect much from him really. She liked messing with him because he'd always reply with some flirty response or with some sort of attention that bee craved from him since forever but she never really expected anything else from him. 

She was crushing on a demon who was busy with plans involving the son of Satan and other stuff she didn't understand much. 

Why would such a high ranked man as himself ever set his eyes upon a tiny human like her. 

* * *

The elder demon had been in an important meeting when his phone vibrated. He had been a bit annoyed thinking another exorcist job had gone bad and he would be called in to check things out but instead his eyes were greeted with a selfie of the girl who followed him around like a puppy ever since they met years ago. 

A photo of her showing him the bird with her tongue out and her sitting on top of her desk. Dressed up in something that looked like if she breathed too hard it'll tear and come off easily and leave her in the nude. 

His eye twitched in annoyance. 

He was about to reply back telling her to stop being naughty and to put on more appropriate clothing but the other members at the meeting brought his attention back to them. 

_She'd have to wait. _

Mephisto shut off his phone and went back to dealing with everyone's questions. 

His train of thought sometimes going back to the imagine of bee on that desk and in that uniform. He'd have to do something about it so she wouldn't interfere with his meetings anymore. She was quite distracting. 

* * *

Bee didn't have to wait much longer to know what Mephisto's response to her little adventure was. 

She was spinning around in her chair when the door to her office flew wide open with the elder demon eyeing her down. He wasn't smirking like usual or being goofy. 

Bee suddenly felt a chill go down her spine. Worry of accidentally going too far with her jokes today and him scolding her. She feared he'd tell her she wouldn't be needed around him anymore or worse get fired. 

She was still quite new to being an exorcist on a high enough level to teach others who weren't so far apart in age. She was still in her twenties and she had hit the jackpot when she found out she'd be working along side Mephisto. 

"Shit, whatever you're about to say please hear me out first. I apologise. I shouldn't have sent - hmpff!?" Mephisto was in front of Bee in seconds with his hand on her mouth denying her access to continue her apology. 

"Tsk tsk." He wiggled a finger in front of her side to side. "Apologizing isn't going to help. Your jokes have gone a bit too far and have been quite distracting to me today. I'm a busy man, you know this already." He said. 

Bee's eyes were wide. Her heartbeat picking up the pace at the sudden contact and proximity. She was still in her seat with Mephisto hovering over her. Faces too close. She tried to push Mephisto away as she attempted to stand up out of the chair but instead she let out a squeak as his hand left her mouth and landed on her thigh with a squeeze. 

She couldn't do much but sit back in the chair in surprise once again and looked up at him in confusion and embarrassment. 

"Uh, sir I swear I didn't mean to be a bother today. I agree I took it too far." She said. _Hoping _to be forgiven or let off with just a simple warning. She hadn't ever really thought this far about what Mephisto would do if she ever did make something in him snap. <strike>_I've fucked up._</strike>

<strike></strike>Mephisto just grinned. The corners of his eyes wrinkling as he did so. Bee had noticed that happened sometimes whenever he'd laugh or smile even if sometimes they weren't genuine laughs. 

He squeezed her thigh a bit more before placing his free hand under her chin. Raising her head up a bit to where both their eyes made direct contact once he opened them. "You keep saying you're sorry but if you were you wouldn't have sent something like that to me in the first place. You put thought into it as you took the photo and all the steps that came after before pressing send." He came up close to her ear and whispered. His breath hot against her skin.

"Where did all the confidence you showed in the photo go?" He asked. The hand on her thigh suddenly creeping up and under the skirt that was indeed way too short which he found absolutely amusing. 

** _Oh. _ **

Bee got it in an instant. At least she hoped she was right about the signals going off between them. 

Was Mephisto finally taking the bait and reacting to her advances? Was wearing her old uniform and sending a risky selfie all it took to make him react the way she always fantasized about? 

She didn't asked for confirmation instead she gently pushed him away before placing her hands on his shoulders. Their eyes locking. She gulped. He looked hungry. In a very demon-y way. 

She brought one of her hands slowly rubbing down his arm and onto the hand that was still on her thigh. Grabbing it and guiding it further in between her legs where Mephisto took the hint and with his thumb, he pressed against her pussy. 

He gave her a toothy grin. Bee went back to holding onto his shoulders before pulling him by the collar and kissing him. Their teeth knocking against each other at first before they finally found their rhythm. 

Bee was getting wetter and more excited as he rubbed at her pussy through her tights. Her legs spread open for him to do his work better. 

Mephisto pulled away only to kneel in front of her and rested his head on his free hand as his other hand slowly made its way down her leg. This time his sharp claws making small tears in her tights. 

"These are in the way of getting a better look at how short that skirt is, girl. It's not proper to be in school wearing such a thing." He said. Bee covered her mouth when a small whimper escaped her. 

The way he was talking in such a low and strict tone made her actually feel like she was in trouble with a teacher. 

"It's not proper to set your eyes on me sir. I'm not the only one that should be in trouble." Bee said with a pout. 

Mephisto laughed. He liked that reply and instead of taking his time anymore he tore the tights to shreds gaining a screech from the girl. Who pushed back against him on instinct. Causing the chair she was in to roll back towards the desk she had been messing around on earlier. _Those were some of my favorite tights ah. _

She stood up and let Mephisto press himself up to her and pinned her against the desk. Both of them going back to sharing hungry and messy kisses with each other. Mephisto took the opportunity to pick her up and place her on the edge of the desk as he grinded on her. Her hips moving along with him to cause more friction against his member that was most definitely a big surprise. Literally. Big. 

Her legs tightened around his hips and her arms pulled at his clothes. Begging him to do something about them. She'd seen him do his magic where he'd change clothes in the snap of his fingers. 

He did just that. Instead he was naked but she was only left in her skirt and an open shirt. She frowned. 

"I like the look." He said before pushing her body back to lay her against the top of the desk. He leaned forward and started to place wet kissess all over her chest area before grabbing forcefully at her breasts. 

"Hnn ow, be gentle." She said only for Mephisto to let out a low chuckle. 

"Me? Being gentle with you? Aren't you the one who keeps telling one of your coworker friends that you want me to ravage you?" Mephisto said before taking one of her nipples and sucking on them hard. Sometimes even nibbling on them causing bee to arch her back. 

"What! They- AH! Told you!?" She said in between moans. No considering it's Mephisto he probably made them say something. You could never be sure everything people talk about is a hundred percent secret. 

"Fine! Do as you wish GOD for years I've been trying to get your attention and I finally get the chance to be sprawled all over the desk with you hovering over me? I can't complain." She said. Mephisto was about to say something cheeky before being brought into another harsh kiss. One that sped things up for the two. There were lots of moans and gasps as the two touched each other's bodies like their lives depended on it. 

Mephisto's fingers making their way back downwards to play with the folds of her pussy. "My my, you sure are a surprise." He said as he slowly pressed a finger into her entrance. It was warm and the wetness made it easy for him to place in two more fingers after a few thrusts. He'd have her ready for him soon enough. 

Except he was having fun seeing her body try to move against him everytime his fingers curled and scissored the right places inside her. He knelt down, his face close to her pussy that she could feel his breath against it. The sudden contact of his tongue against her clit made her squeal. His fingers continued to thrust in and out of her as his tongue did it's work in pleasuring her as well. 

"AH! More... I need more." She cried out. Her hands gripping at his hair. 

And so Mephisto gave her what she wanted. He picked up the pace. Fingering her hard and fast till she came. 

He stood back up to see bee holding her legs wide open. Her pussy on full display for him. Ready for his cock to claim it. He licked his lips and positioned himself at her entrance. 

Bee held her breath as she felt his cock burry itself in her. The first few thrusts being slow and torture for her. She wanted him all. She wanted him to burry himself deep into her. To fuck her till she couldn't speak or think correctly. 

"As you wish." He said as if reading her mind. When he was sure she was ready he pulled out only to push back in hard. His hands gripping at her hips tightly that his claws dug into her skin. With every thrust he got rougher. His body up against hers as she embraced him. Her arms wrapped around him and her nails digging into his skin. 

Her moans were mixed with cries and a few giggles as she took in the moment. She was in heaven as Mephisto fucked into her hard and fast. The desk they were on squeaking and shaking with their every move. 

Bee would definitely be sore afterwards. 

The two went at it for a couple of rounds. Both biting and scratching at each other when things got too heated. The amount of times Mephisto had filled her up with his cum gave bee the warmest feeling. She wanted more and more. 

Soon enough Mephisto was the one sitting in a chair with bee kneeling between his legs. Cock in mouth and the happiest look upon her face like it was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. 

She bobbed her head as she sucked him off. Her hands around his cock to give him more pleasure as she kissed the tip of his dick. He could have sworn there were stars in her eyes. 

"Is my cock tasty love?" He asked. He was gripping the arm rests on the chair and breathing heavily. 

"Hmm yes sir." Bee said before taking him all the way and humming against it. The vibrating sensation making Mephisto bite down on his lower lip. 

As bee worked her magic he couldn't hold it in anymore. He was going to cum soon if she continued on like this. She would suck him dry if he didn't make this the last time. She was insatiable. She wanted him to cum as many times as he could and swallow it all up. 

"Fuck. I'm going to finish soon. Don't you dare spill any." He said. His hand grabbing hold of her hair and taking control as he held her in place and thrusted into her mouth fast. He felt himself cum and bee moaned happily as she swallowed his seed. Her tongue feeling amazing around his cock still. 

She pulled away licking her lips to make sure none of it spilled and smiled. "Thank you for the meal." 

* * *

After that day their little fuck sessions became a regular thing. It didn't matter where they were. In their offices, the classrooms, outside, it didn't matter. 

And it was only a matter of time before they got caught. 

Mephisto had been working in his office when Bee decided to sit in his lap and ride his dick while he worked. She said he deserved a break every once in a while. Except on that day to their surprise they were inturupted by exorcists who came to report something that had happened on a mission with the son of Satan. 

Bee didn't hop off of him in a hurry though. No, instead she stopped moving and just sat there pretending she was only taking a quick seat on Mephisto's lap to look at some paper work with him. She had no shame and she loved to _accidently _move slightly causing Mephisto to tighten his grip on her hip at times as he tried to listen to others talk. They didn't pay much attention or ask questions about what was going on. The less they knew and the faster they got out of there the better. 

"I hope they didn't realize what we were doing. I could feel you twitch inside of me." She said. 

"Only because you couldn't stop squirming." He said. "Now take responsibility." He said as he nibbled on her neck. 

"Hmm I quite like sitting here like this though. It makes me feel happy." She said with a cheeky grin on her face. Mephisto squeezed against her hips again and growled. 

She laughed and gave him a quick kiss. 

"Kidding. Don't worry I'll make sure to properly take care of you." She said before starting to move again. 

And take care of him she sure did. 


End file.
